


High Tolerance

by bgoodg



Category: Smallville
Genre: Drabble, Underage Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-02
Updated: 2011-01-02
Packaged: 2017-10-14 08:48:24
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 300
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/147491
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bgoodg/pseuds/bgoodg
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>“I always figured I would be the one to get you drunk Clark.”</p>
            </blockquote>





	High Tolerance

**Author's Note:**

> This is a work of fiction and not written for profit. The characters mentioned belong to their respective creators and owners. No defamation is implied.

“I always figured I would be the one to get you drunk Clark.”

“Same here,” Clark agreed, his eyes wandering over to Lex in the driver seat. Lex was so sexy when he drove. Well Lex always seemed to be sexy, but controlling a finely made machine brought out all his best qualities. And the newest car was a stick.

“Jesus Clark, how much did you have to drink?”

Clark had always figured he’d have a high tolerance for alcohol. After all his body was impervious to bullets; he should be able to hold his liquor. But apparently his people were a bunch of Mormons because one Heineken was all it took to get him snookered. His first college party and he had had to call Lex to request a pickup to make sure he didn’t do anything stupid. Like try to fly home.

“Lex,”

“Yes Clark?”

“When we get to the penthouse, will you fuck me?”

Or try to seduce his best friend.

Lex’s face is determinedly neutral. “Clark, I don’t think this is the time to be discussing the matter.”

Clark rolled his eyes. Trust Lex to bring logic into the situation. “Fine.” Clark relaxed further into the leather upholstery. “Besides, I want to be sober the first time we have sex.”

“And what makes you think there’ll be a first time?”

“Please,” Clark protested. “Our whole friendship has been one long foreplay.” After four years of water bottles, pool sticks and discussions of Alexander and his Hephaestion, Clark was ready to get to the actual sex. “Besides, if we have sex now you’ll just feel guilty about it later.“ Clark smiled at Lex, gently putting his hand on Lex’s knee. “Sobriety then sex.” Clark didn’t let himself fall asleep before he saw Lex’s answering nod and smile.


End file.
